


Pine Ave

by LegoLamb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble and a Half, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLamb/pseuds/LegoLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pining =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pine Ave

**Author's Note:**

> I challenge everyone to write a better Tony/Dorney fic! It's not hard. Please?

"Dorney!"

It was the unmistakable baritone.

"Oh boy." Ned muttered.

He reluctantly held the doors and a whirling Tony-dervish of bright colors and sweaty manly-man sex-cologne flew in.

"Hey... Thanks..."

"Hey, Tony."

Ned had been trying to avoid his clueless crush all day thanks to a sinful dream he'd had the night before... A very wet, messy dream featuring one Anthony DiNozzo in various positions. _Awkward._

Tony, unaware of Ned's inner plight, was fussing with and straightening his expensive clothing and hair and trying, fruitlessly, to see his reflection in the steel walls.

"So... Good day?" Ned inquired. _Christ he smells yummy._

"I guess. I was just talking to Tina, you know her, right? From HR. She has these huge... I mean, uh, I mean she's been really nice. For a girl... Not that girls aren't nice. I don't know what I'm saying... Gibbs probably hit me too many times today."

Tony had to adjust himself at that thought.

"Uh. Anyway. I've been feeling a little bit hinky today. How about you, Dorney? Did you have a good day?"

"Uhm..."

Thankfully the elevator reached its destination and Tony exited like he had entered.

"Good talk, Ned! We should go out for drinks sometime!" His shrinking form called out.

Ned waved and then poured himself into the front seat of his trusty Miata.

"That's hardly a good idea." _Sigh._

 

 

~*~

 

 

Tony let himself in.

"Boss?"

"Down here, DiNozzo!"

Tony descended the stairs pizza in one hand, six pack in the other.

"You eat?"

"Not yet.

"I got your favorite! Well, on the other half."

"Thoughtful." Gibbs chuckled.

"You eat like bird, Gibbs. I mean, birds actually eat a lot... Never mind. You need to eat more."

"Shut up and hand me a beer."

Tony did.

Gibbs gulped down half and, cooled, continued sanding.

God. He was gorgeous.

Tony didn't fall in love every day. Wendy still hurt. He knew a part of him would relentlessly pine after her no matter how illogical it was. He even ached for Jeanne on Wednesdays because that was when she made pancakes for him if they both had time.

Gibbs was even worse.

Every Thing he did, every smile, quirk of brow, smirk, every graceful marine move... Oh it all stabbed him right in the pumper, leaving Wendy-ache and Jeanne-ache to bite dust. He ached all over some days. But he needed more.

"Eat something, Gibbs. I worry sometimes."

"You sound like Ducky, you know."

"Yeah. I know."

Gibbs took a piece from his side, crookedly smiling. His side. Tony had a side in his life. Everything in his life had a Tony-side.

"What... What are you smiling about, Boss?"

"Just thinking."


End file.
